tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
MFFS Projector
The MFFS Projector is a machine which emits a forcefield. There are several different types of projectors and each of them emits a different shape of forcefield. However, a Projector can not create a field on its own - it must be connected to a Forcefield Core. If you are new to Forcefields, that is the page to start with. You can change the direction of the projectors face with an IC2 (bronze) Wrench. To connect a Projector to its Core, you must craft a Blank MFFS Card. See that page for more info on connecting. Area Projector This is an area projector, which creates either a cube or a sphere centred on the projector. The GUI can change which shape and the size of the field. The minimum radius is 4, which results in a field which is 9 blocks across (4 on each side of the projector and one centered on the projector), and can go up to 32 blocks in each direction, a total of 65 blocks across one side of the field. Tube Projector This is a tube projector. It creates a hollow tube of shield, open on each end, with the projector in the center of the field. In the GUI, you can toggle to have the tube centered, so the tube extends equally on each side of the projector, or you can toggle it to "front," meaning the length of the tube only extends on one side of the projector. You can increase the length up to 32 blocks, and/or the radius up to 5 blocks. If the tube projector is on the same core as another projector, then the Holllow interior of the tube will override the other forcefield; allowing you to create an entrance in a shield without switching it off. However, due to the projector being in the middle of the tube, entrances are partially obstructed by the projector itself. If the tube projector is powered by a different core, then they will intersect like normal and not open a gap in the field, so you cannot force a way through someone else's shield without a Frequency card from the same Core. MFFS Deflector This generates a wall or bridge of force perpendicular to the projector's front facing. It has 3 settings: X, Z, and distance. Distance is the number of blocks of empty space between the front of the generator and the field being made (max =10). When placed facing up or down, X is the number of blocks it extends left ''and ''right, with respect to the direction you were facing when you placed the deflector. A value of 3 will result in a 7 block long shield (3 in each direction and one centered on the deflector). When facing sideways, X is the value extended up and down. When facing up or down, Z is the number of blocks it extends towards and away from you, with respect to the direction you were facing when you placed the deflector. When on its side, Z is the value extended left and right. Directional Forcefield Projector This Projector working by itself is mostly useless. It creates a 1 block tall and wide field extending up to 32 blocks. It can be used as an electronic drawbridge. However, the real beauty of this projector comes out when it is paired with an MFFS Directional Extender. When placed next to a directional forcefield projector - and no other projector - it will extend a forcefield as long as the direction projector already emits it, as far as the Extender's GUI says, up to 32 blocks. It's easiest to understand in pictures, so look below: The projector can be set up to 32 blocks long, and the extender can emit that another 32 blocks in whichever direction you choose. ''Including diagonally. ''Yep, you can make forcefield stairs: Video Tutorial Category:MFFS Category:Force Fields